


noctis fucks things he shoudnt be fucking

by syncopation



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Multi, Necrophilia, Sex Tapes, technically, theyre the bigger characters anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncopation/pseuds/syncopation
Summary: okay, so first, imagine one of those sites where you can buy the things dead people owned, now, imagine noctis,





	

**Author's Note:**

> its one in the moring. ive been working on this for 7 hours now. noctis fucks an actual skull and im posting that. just try and stop me

When Noctis was 12 Regis told him everyone had a hobby, and that he should get one for himself. His father showed him the coin collection he’d been building since he was 23 in his office on the top floor of the Caelum Incorporation building, flashing them between his fingers and making them disappear behind his palm, confounding his son and allowing him to search through his sleeves and pockets to find the missing coin. Ever since Noctis went through different hobbies looking for one that would stick and stay.

 

It wasn’t until after cooking (“It’s not like I meant to light the chef on fire, dad”), after photography (“Birds are _assholes_ , dad”) and in the middle of testing camping (“You know what happens with me and fire, _dad_ ”) with Regis’ day-off that 15-year-old Noctis finds out that fishing, of all things a person with as much inheritance money as him, is what he loves. It’s different from the hectic city, quite and calm. When Regis’ schedule was forgiving enough to give time for his son they went out and fished, venturing the 2 hour drive to Noctis’ favorite spot and fishing until the sun set.

 

They continued fishing every month for 3 years and Noctis made those memories his most cherished, looking at them with fondness as Regis’ time with his son windled to nothing but lunch and dinner and then to a passing nod in the wide corporate hallways. Noctis could drive and fish alone but it wasn’t the same – the quiet _too_ quiet and oppressive, leading Noctis to leave hours before the sun began setting the first time he went alone. The next few times were better but the time between them grew without the constant reminder of excitement and _dad is coming dad is coming dad’s going fish with me_. He still goes on occasion between the school and the part-time job he doesn’t need and the prepping for the job he doesn’t want but going to inherit anyway because what does it matter if the kid doesn’t like it?

 

Frustrated, Noctis looked for another hobby to fill his time.

 

The search was short, not going past the second page of the recommendations list of some blogger when he moogled ‘hobbies to do for fun’ in his dirty apartment under his blankets at four in the morning.

 

A year later, now 20-year-old, Noctis Lucis Caelum, sole heir to Caelum Incorpration skull fucks an actual skull.

 

_Life took me in some weird fucking directions_ he thought, groaning and heaving and dragging his cock through bleach cleaned teeth, holding the cranium and mandible tight enough he through they would shatter under his grip. He ground the head of his cock against molars and shuttered, pulling out and cumming on sharp cheek bones and into the empty eye socket.

 

“Holy fuck,” He whispered, still on cloud nine and catching his breath. “Sorry, Ignis.”

 

* * *

**IGNIS SCIENTIA (SOLD)**

**SEX: MALE**

**AGE: 22**

**EYES: GREEN (LATER DISCOLORED)**

**HAIR: BROWN**

**D.O.B: FEBRUARY 7, M.E. 734**

**D.O.D: NOVEMBER 12, M.E. 756**

**CAUSE: LIKELY DECAPITATION**

**FACTS:**

**-WAS BLINDED ON JULY 9, M.E. 756**

**-HAD BLOOD CONNECTIONS TO COUNT SCIENTIA OF LESTALLUM**

**-EXTRAORDINARY CHEF, LOST TALENT UPON EYE TRAUMA BUT WORKED UNTIL HE WAS BETTER THAN BEFORE**

**-FIRST VICTIM OF YET UNDISCOVERED SERIAL KILLER ‘A’**

**BUYING PRICE: 4,200,000 GIL**

**CONTENTS:**

**-BLEACHED SANITARY CRANIUM OF IGNIS SCIENTIA**

**-BLEACHED SANITARY MANDIBLE OF IGNIS SCIENTIA**

**FREE SHIPPING INCLUDED IF ORDERED BEFORE 4PM (INSOMNIA STANDARD TIME).**

**BEING SOLD BY TALCOTT H.**

* * *

Noctis wonders just where the hell he went wrong in his childhood for him to be okay with collecting a torn and bloody tank top from a back alley deliverer he found on the deep web, handing over 3,950,000 gil cash in a sealed manila envelope. The lady deliverer looked spent, probably delivering weird fetish objects to and fro all over the city. Whether it was to give the garment a proper burial (which it wasn’t) or to jack off with it shoved in his face by his own hand – blood, sweat, and all (which it was), what he could see past her dark hood said her last fuck flew away with the last breeze.

“Thanks,” Noctis said and handed her 50,000 gil more. “Here’s a tip, keep it.” Her tired eye blinked owlishly back at first before she smiled and lightened up. Silvery hair shined under shadows and she nodded towards him.

“Thanks, pretty boy. ’m gonna get smashed and love every second of it.”

* * *

**GLADIOLUS AMICITIA (SOLD)**

**SEX: MALE**

**AGE: 23**

**EYES: AMBERISH-BROWN OR WHATEVER SHITTY POETIC COLOR**

**HAIR: BLACKISH-BROWN. I’M INDECISIVE.**

**D.O.B: APRIL 2, M.E. 733**

**D.O.D: HE WAS DEAD FOR A WHILE WHEN FOUND**

**CAUSE: A LOT OF STAB WOUNDS FROM A LOT OF SHARP STUFF**

**FUN FACTS:**

**\- WAS RIPPED AF**

**\- KILLED WHILE IN PRISON SERVING HIS PRISON SENTENCE**

**\- SENT TO PRISON FOR KILLING MAN WHO KILLED HIS SISTER, IRIS AMICITIA**

**\- ‘A’ PROBABLY KILLED HIM SINCE HE WAS FOUND CHAINED THE CEILING AND SHIT**

**\- REALLY LIKED CAMPING AND CUP NOODLES?**

**BUYING PRICE: 3,950,000.00 GIL**

**CONTENTS:**

**-TANK TOP GLADIOLUS WAS KILLED IN. NOT CLEANED, BLOOD SOAKED, AND TORN TO SHIT**

**BEING SOLD BY CINDY A.**

* * *

Noctis was never questioned about how he spent multi-millions a week. Whether it was because Regis didn’t notice or because Regis didn’t care worked in Noctis’ favor.

Even so, he was sure at this point in time, this was no longer a hobby as to a drug substitute to make up for the fact that he said no to the joint a classmate offered to him back in middle school. Waiting for the latest spurge result of what could’ve been on something actually useful, Noctis thought of nothing and everything.

The camera supposed to come in today, and Noctis kept track of the order on his phone. Refreshing the page he sat on his couch wrapped in his plush duvet in the room separate from his lodgings on another floor of his apartment building, meant solely for his collection. He stared accusingly at the screen, blaming it for the rainy weather slowing the delivery trucks. Giving up the hopeless staring contest with his phone Noctis returned to the page of his purchase.

\- - -

**PROMPTO ARGENTUM**

**SEX: MALE**

**AGE: 20-YEARS-OLD**

**EYES: BLUE**

**HAIR: BLONDE**

**D.O.B: OCTOBER 25, M.E. 735**

**D.O.D: AUGUST 30, M.E. 755**

**CAUSE: TORTURED TILL DEATH**

**TRIVIA:**

**\- WAS ADOPTED INTO ARGENTUM FAMILY, ORIGINAL SURNAME “BESITHIA”**

**\- HAD NATURAL TALENT FOR PHOTOGRAPHY AND FILM**

**\- WAS COMPASSIONATE OF CHOCOBOS**

**\- FOUND CHAINED TO CEILING, SIGNATURE OF ‘A’**

**BUYING PRICE: 6 MILLION GIL**

**CONTENTS:**

**\- PROMPTO’S PERSONAL CAMERA**

**\- PROMPTO’S PERSONAL MEMORY CARD (INCLUDES PICTURES OF TRIPS, VARIOUS SELFIES, AND SEX TAPE OF PROMPTO AND HIS THEN BOYFRIEND ARYDN)**

**SOLD BY VERSTAEL B.**

\- - -

Noctis knew Prompto. It hadn’t clicked when he was mindlessly scrolling through dead names and choosing on a random one until _Hey my old baby sitter from when I was 10 had that name_ and _wait holy shit that’s my old baby sitter from when I was 10_.

Noctis lovingly cared for his collection in the bedroom. A spot for Prompto’s camera was cleared between Ignis’ skull and Gladio’s neatly folded tank on a nearby table, his two favorite pieces, the two most used when he lets his mind go and his hands wander. While he kept those for ‘Noct time’, other objects sat square off and clean, exquisite in their own rights.

From a Lunafreya’s prom tiara that she was killed wearing back in 756 via knife wound where he covered in his cum imaging it was her hand gently stroking, or the favorite lipstick he wore of a Gentiana who froze to death when he arched his back off his bed and clawed at his own neck shoving his vibrator deeper into himself biting at his sloppily applied lipstick, or the prosthetic arm of a Ravus – a prosthetic that Noctis guided to get himself off, cold metal brushing the heated skin of his cock _oh_ so nicely and kept moving around until he came with lubed metal fingers up his ass.

Doing alone wasn’t satisfying anymore. Noctis needed and craved someone’s dead belong next to him, with him, _inside_ him. The edge of it all got dull and duller until Noctis realized _why_ it was happening. This entire time he had nothing but objects left cold by their previous owners and sold on the internet, imaging what it would be like to do it with them, referencing pictures and videos of the dead from moogle images, or if he was lucky an old news cover using their actual voice in their segment.

Prompto had a fucking – a fucking _sex tape._ Noctis reeled in the information that his _babysitter_ had a sex tape and no, while it wasn’t weird that a 20-year-old had one, Noctis remembered having a crush on the man when he was a kid, often throwing fits when he wasn’t being payed attention to by ‘Mr. Chocobo’ as he lovingly called him way back when. He grumbled into his duvet, pressing on his cock through his sweats because he was _painfully_ hard at the thought of fucking himself to Prompto’s moans, someone he knew the voice of and can imagine perfectly without having to look up reference pictures.

When the knock on his door came Noctis practically ran to it, quickly signing off boards and closing the door, running into the bedroom where he kept all his collectables surrounding him and turned on the camera. As promised the memory chip provided vacation trip photos that looked to be in Altissa, several selfies of Prompto doing stupid faces, and pointing at different attractions with two familiar men, one with glasses and the other with muscles that could crush him to dust.

Noctis skimmed over them all, looking for the sex video of his childhood sitter. At the end of the camera roll, he was pleased to find that there were several videos dated ‘AUGUST 30, 755’ all in the dark.

“This is a day before I turned 10,” Noctis said to no one but the dead people around him. Prompto was suppose to be at his party later the same day, only to be found dead. “Hot.”

He fumbled to remove his clothes as quickly as possible, sighing when his hard on was finally freed from his pants. Laying back and pressing play with one hand on the video of Prompto with his hands and knees on bed, already being fucked by a man with auburn hair who he presumed to be Ardyn. Noctis began rubbing slowly at the tip of his cock.

“ _You feel_ wonderful _around me, dear Prompto.”_ The video began with a velvety voice, several wet sounded slaps following Prompto’s moan.

“ _Ardyn, oh god Ardyn, don’t you fucking stop-”_ Prompto began and was cut off by Ardyn shoving his face towards the blanket, leaving his ass in the air to be fucked mercilessly. Prompto sobbed in appreciation and Noctis groaned, quickening his hand and holding tighter. He could feel that he wasn’t going to last much longer despite only just getting started.

“ _Do you like that? Do you like being treated like a common whore and fucked senseless?”_ Ardyn defined his words with harder thrusts into Prompto who arched back.

“ _Yes, yes! God- fucking- yes! I love it, I love it when I’m treated like a whore! I love it when I’m fucked so hard I can’t feel anything else and can’t walk straight for a fucking week because of you- I love every minutes of it! Please, please,_ please _don’t stop Ardyn!”_ Prompto responded to Ardyn’s laugh and rougher, harder thrusts with strings of “ _thank you, thank you, thank you_ ” until he came hard and would’ve slumped over if Ardyn hadn’t been holding him, continuing to use him until he came with a low growl into Prompto who was still and took it all. Noctis came hard enough to roll his eyes back, chest heaving for breath. He forced himself to look back at the screen, video still playing.

Ardyn stood and grabbed the camera, bringing it over Prompto who didn’t move an inch after Ardyn’s displacement. He went over his face, blissed out and eye glassy, face covered in cum and mouth drooling out the side. Prompto smiled at the camera and stuck his tongue out indecently.

“ _Get my asshole too, babe.”_

Ardyn complied, slowly. He scanned over Prompto’s back, dark hickies and scratches lining his spine and round ass red with hand prints. Ardyn grabbed one round globed and stretched it, getting a clear shot of Prompto gaping and twitching and full of cum. The image would have made Noctis cum if he hadn’t already.

“ _How’s’t look?”_ Prompto asked off camera.

“ _Divine.”_ Ardyn replied, video cutting off as he etched his nails back into Prompto’s ass.

* * *

“I must admit, I never expected to have a _fan_.” Ardyn said, rutting against Noctis hard. His teeth caught lipstick covered lips and he bit down hard, earning a pleased groan. His hand scratched down Noctis’ sides under the blood crusted shirt he was wearing, his other hand digging metal fingers deeper into Noctis with his own besides them.

“I- god, fuck, don’t _stop_ dammit- I never thought we’d actually _meet_.” Noctis kept Ignis’ skull to his neck trapped between his hand and the bed, soft flesh molding to teeth and marking. Prompto’s camera played a video, one that Ardyn himself brought over where Prompto is kicking and scream and covered in blood and burns and begging for Ardyn to stop and to let him go and asking why he was doing this.

“You ought to watch your language around your elders, Noct, less you want to get punished.” Ardyn grabbed the small intricate tiara knotting into Noctis’ hair and pulled hard, biting at the other side of his neck the skull was taking to draw his own blood from him.

“You keep bringing up your age, you know,” Noctis said breathlessly, whining when Ardyn pulled back his fingers and Ravus’, lining up with Noctis’ asshole. “Makes me wonder if you can keep up with a young man like m- mmmmnnngh that’sss _sooo good.._.” Noctis ground back onto Ardyn’s cock, smiling with his eyes closed and brows knitted together in bliss.

“Go faster, go harder, don’t you dare fucking slow down unless I somehow catch _fire, Ardyn._ ” Distantly Noctis remembered that the man inside of him, fucking his brains out killed _many_ people, would probably kill after he’s had his fill of fun, but as Ardyn rutted into him making his eyes roll back like they did when he was watching him fuck Prompto, Noctis forgot about it all.

He was going to die, without a doubt. Everything has to die. If it’s Noctis’ choice to be killed by the hands of a serial murderer who’s 10 years older than him, who’s currently making Noctis forget everything that isn’t his cock pressing on all sides inside him, that’s Noctis’ choice.

After all, Noctis is here for the  _good_ time, not for the long time.

**Author's Note:**

> after adding letters to math, satan said "we can do better" and made me write this


End file.
